The Dream
by POSEN
Summary: One night, Aubrey has a dream that will change everything...
1. Chapter 1

What if one day, you had a dream about the person you hate the most? A dream that could change everything. Aubrey Posen had one of those dreams.

The tall, blonde closed her eyes. Not knowing what her dreams had in store. A dream that was going to change life. The dream started off ordinary. Aubrey walking in a big, green meadow. Out of no where, Beca came out of the trees. Both girls smiling, as they met up. Hugging each other. Suddenly, the setting changed. A dim lighted bedroom. The short, brunette inching her way over to the blonde. Slamming the older women against the wall. Not daring to kiss her."You don't know how old I've waited for this." Beca whispered into Aubrey's ear. The older women started to breath harder."Then, do what you've been waiting for. No ones stopping you." Aubrey answers back. The brunette strips the blonde down."I hope I'm not the only one getting naked." Aubrey says, with a smirk entering her face. The younger women wickedly smiles, as she _slowly_slips her clothes to the ground.

"_Happy?" The brunette asks."For sure." Aubrey tells her. Beca lowers to Aubrey's thighs and kisses the inside. The older women lets out soft moans. Beca enters Aubrey's clit with her tongue. Aubrey lets out louder moans. Calling out Becas name. The blonde could feel the orgasm building up inside of her. Beca pulled away. Trying her hardest, to make the blonde want her more._

_"Beca, p-please." Aubrey Stammered. Struggling for a breath._

_"Please what?" Beca, already knowing the answer, asks._

_"Fuck me." The woman said____in a hushed voice._

_ Beca picked her up, and set her on the bed. Hovering over her. Sticking her two fingers inside the older woman. Aubrey had to clench her teeth, to fight the scream. Beca's wet, slippery tongue gliding across every inch of Aubrey's body. Exploring her glorious body. Aubrey can't hold the orgasm in any more. She lets it rip threw her body. _

_ "I'll let you take a minute, to control your body again. It's your turn to violate me now, anyway." Beca sits back, waiting for Aubrey to regain control again._

_"I think I'm ready." The blonde assures the younger woman._

_"You better fuck me good." A smile crosses the brunettes face, as the words escape her lips._

_"Trust me, I will." Aubrery answers._

_She puts her head between Beca's legs. Chewing on her folds. The younger woman moans."Stop teasing me, Aubrey. Fuck me already!" Beca demands. Aubrey enters her tongue into the brunette. Moving it in all directions. Up, down, right, left. You name it. Beca's hips buck, violently._

_"Shit, Aubrey. Your really good." The woman admits. _

_"It's easy when you taste so good." She pulls away from the woman._

_"Who said you could stop?" Beca exclaims. Looking straight into Aubrey's eyes._

_"Sorry." Aubrey apologizes._

_She returns to Beca's clit and immediately enters her finders. Kissing Beca's lips, as her fingers slide in and out. Making the kiss more and more passionate each time. She takes her fingers out, slowly. Then, sticks them in her mouth._

_"Mmm." The blonde moans._

_"Your so hot." The younger woman explains._

_ Thats when the dream ends. Aubrey finds herself sitting up. Not knowing what to do. She picks up her phone, and dials Beca's number. After three rings she finally picks up._

_"Hello?" Beca's voice tired._

_"Beca? We need to talk." Aubrey smiles at her own words._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My account was hacked :( Got it back, thought. :) So here's chapter two. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You people are Aca-amazing! Love you all! **

* * *

"Talk about what? Aubrey why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Beca asked annoyed.  
Aubrey was nervous. How was she going to tell her? 'Oh, hey. I had this sex dream about you, so I'm pretty sure I like you. So, um, yeah.' That would be just awkward. What if Beca didn't like her back? She would for sure tell the other Bella's. Aubrey would be the laughing stock of the group. She swallowed hard."Can you come over?" Aubrey questioned her friend.  
"I guess. It better be something important. You'll be in some deep shit if its not." Beca threatened.  
Aubrey was surprised. She was sure Beca would say no. The line went flat. Aubrey squealed and got up. The woman walked into her bathroom. She was her reflection throughs the mirror."I look like shit." Aubrey muttered to herself. She took out a brush and started untangling all the knots in her hair. It would've been bad if Beca saw her in the state she's in now.  
It took five minutes to get her hair untangled. Aubrey thought about putting make-up on, but Beca would definitely been freaked out that Aubrey wore make-up in the middle of the night. She decided not to and walked out of the bathroom. Just in time to hear a knock at the door. The woman felt her stomach turn. She walked over to the door and opened it. Beca walked in without permission. Aubrey on a normal day would have said something about it, but today wasn't a normal day. The blonde shut the door. Beca sat on the desk chair and Aubrey sat on her bed.  
"What's so important?" The younger woman asked.  
Aubrey inhaled and exhaled nervously. She rethought the whole idea of inviting Beca over. It was a big mistake.'Its now or never Posen.' She thought to her self."I had this dream. It was about someone." Aubrey started. Beca nodded.

"Is that it? You had a dream about someone? That's not really important. Why don't you-"

"The dream was about you, Beca." Aubrey cut the shorter woman off.

Beca was definitely taken back. Her eyebrows narrowed."Me?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Aubrey nodded. She seemed ashamed of herself."What was it about?" Beca continued. Aubrey stomach started turning even more. She felt like she would vomit at any moment.  
"It was kinda a sex dream." The older woman checked out. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs.  
Beca simply nodded. She was surprised and at a loss of words. Beca thought about the idea of Aubrey Posen having a sex dream about her. Of all people. Her. Beca liked Aubrey. For awhile now actually. But Aubrey never showed interest. Beca's heart rate sped up.

"Say something." Aubrey demanded. Looking for any sign of emotion on the younger woman's face.

"What do I say?" Beca asked. She truly didn't know.

"I don't know. But I think I like you." The blonde blurted out and sighed shortly after.

Beca didn't believe her. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Why would Aubrey Posen like her? She was this perfect, pretty girl. Everyone wanted to be with Aubrey Posen. Beca looked at Aubrey. The brunette see Aubrey wasn't joking.

"I like you, too." Beca responded. A small smile forming

Aubrey shot back a big grin. Beca's heart melted. She could survive on that sight for the rest of her life. Beca returned the smile and got up. Sitting down next to the blonde.

"So where does that leave us?" Aubrey hopelessly asked. Beca smiled even wider.

"Wherever you want it to." The brunette chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't proof read because I wanted to get it out soon. Thanks for all the support. Love you, Aca-bitches :)**


End file.
